The Battle Room
by Nausicaa7
Summary: This is my first fanfic. YuGiOh Zelda crossover. Some characters from YuGiOh and some from Zelda are locked in a room together. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Room  
  
A/N: I am reposting this fanfic in the Yu-Gi-Oh catagory so more people can enjoy it, because I was not getting ANY reviewers in the crossovers catagory, so here it is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a castle that is dark and stormy in a section of the Shadow Realm, Yami Maggie stares out into the black nothing that makes up most of the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami Maggie(YM): I'm bored. I managed to beat several evil people here and take control of a section of the Shadow Realm, and now I'm bored.  
  
Maggie: Have you ever noticed it's always stormy here? And this place feels so...evil.  
  
YM: DUH. Did you ever consider the fact that WE'RE EVIL?  
  
Maggie: Nope, guess not.  
  
YM: (Sigh) well I'm still bored.  
  
(A light bulb mysteriously appears over YMs head. Suddenly, it turns on.)  
  
YM: I got it! How about we put Yugi, his Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Malik, and Pegasus in a room togther and lock it! That'd be fun!!! We could call it the battle room!  
  
Maggie: But they'd kill each other! And Pegasus doesn't have the Millennium eye anymore!  
  
YM: Then I'll steal it back! Using my Millennium GameCube controller! Ahh the millennium GameCube controller. So powerful, no one knows about it....  
  
Maggie: If you ask me, I think that power went to your head.  
  
YM: Shut up, or I'll sick the Evil Kaka of Doom on you again!  
  
Maggie: Ok ok. (Mutters quietly to herself) I still think that if you hold that anymore that it will become permanently attached to your hands...  
  
YM: I heard that!!! Prepare for the Evil Kaka of Doom! (Presses giant red button)  
  
Maggie: NOOOOOO!!!!! (Runs around in circles screaming, smashes into door and collapses, temporarily stunned.)  
  
YM: Oh no.  
  
Maggie: I don't think I'm hurt. That badly.  
  
YM: What? Oh I meant Oh no, I think the button to release the Evil Kaka of Doom is broken. Shoot!!! Must get that fixed.... Technically I don't really care if your hurt.  
  
(Light bulb turns on over Maggies Head.)  
  
Maggie: I know!! Lets put Link, Zelda and Gannondork (sorry I mean Gannondorf) in the room too!!!  
  
YM: Yes that would be fun!!! But which Link and Zelda?  
  
Maggie: 17 year old Link and Zelda.  
  
YM: Ok works for me. Now we need a room.  
  
(YM picks up Millennium controller and a room appears made from strong one- way mirror.)  
  
Maggie: Ah Yami?  
  
YM: What?  
  
Maggie: You installed the mirrors backwards.  
  
YM: (Sends Maggie evil glare and uses Millenium controller to reverse the mirrors.) There, happy?  
  
Maggie: (says brightly) Yeah!  
  
YM: Now to bring in the duelists.  
  
Maggie: Yami?  
  
YM: WHAT NOW?  
  
Maggie: (cringes) Shouldn't we do the disclaimer first?  
  
YM: Fine! You do it!  
  
Maggie: But I don't wanna...  
  
YM: Evil Kaka of Dooooom...  
  
Maggie: OK! OK! I'll do it! But I don't want to!!!  
  
YM: (Reaches for the giant red button.)  
  
Maggie: Hah! The buttons broke, remember?  
  
YM: But the backup button isn't. (Reaches toward stightly smaller red button.)  
  
Maggie: Ahh! Okay! Yu-Gi-Oh and Zelda are not owned by us, they're owned by some big, fancy company that makes a lot of money offa them. We, however, are making no money offa this fanfic. The Evil Kaka of Doom is owned by us though and is a product of Yami Maggies weird, crazy, warped mind. And a kaka is a green parrot. Look it up in the dictionary. We don't own Zelda or GameCube or Nintendo either.  
  
YM: Ok thats better. Now to bring in the people!!!  
  
Maggie: I think the rooms too small.  
  
YM: Picky picky picky. Ok now its bigger. (Makes room bigger) Satisfied?  
  
Maggie: Yeah! Now you can continue.  
  
YM: In the next chapter. Ok if anybodys reading this please review or flame or whatever. (Of course if you flame don't be suprised if I track you down and send you to the Shadow Realm!!!)  
  
Maggie: Don't listen to her. Just please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
YM: Ok second chapter. Maggie, disclaimer.  
  
Maggie: I don't wanna.  
  
YM: Evil Kaka of Doom...  
  
Maggie: I don't care!!! I'm evil to, and if you kill me you'll be locked in that Millennium item for forever! And I want to use the controller to play GameCube 'Cause I smashed my controller against the wall because I am so MAD because I'm stuck on Zelda AGAIN!!!!  
  
YM: Do the disclaimer and you can use it for a little while. Just don't break it...  
  
Maggie: Ok we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda, or any other showor game for that matter, and if we did we'd be filthy rich and take over Nintendo (which we don't own either) and then we'd be even more rich and take over the WHOLE GAME INDUSTRY, then we'd take over all the TV, anime, books and magazines there are, and then...  
  
YM: OK! That's enough!  
  
Maggie: And then the WHOLE WORLD! MWOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
YM: And I thought I was the evil one...Well lets get to the point of this fic and bring out the people!!!!!  
  
(Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Kaiba, Mokuba, Pegasus, and Marik all poof into the room.)  
  
Maggie: What about the Zelda characters?  
  
YM: I'll put them in later.  
  
In the battleroom  
  
Yugi: Where are we?  
  
Yami: I don't know. (Notices Marik) Ah!  
  
Marik: Ah! Yugi! Kaiba: Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Joey: Hey! Wheres my cards?  
  
Outside of room  
  
YM: I don't want to watch duels. I want to watch fighting, so I replaced their decks with tazers.  
  
Maggie: What about the ones who don't have their decks with them?  
  
YM: (Sarcastically) I feel really sorry for them. Wow! A Blue Eyes! This will be perfect in my deck!!!  
  
Maggie: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Back in the room  
  
Joey: All I can find is a weird box thingy.  
  
Kaiba: You idiot that's a tazer!  
  
Joey: Whadus it do?  
  
Kaiba: I'll show you. (Shocks Joey with his tazer)  
  
Joey: Oww! That hurt!  
  
Kaiba: Good.  
  
Tristen: Hey that looks like fun! Let me try. (Takes Joeys tazer and shocks Joey.) That is fun!  
  
Pegasus and Marik: Let me try! (Both shock Joey)  
  
Joey: OWWW! Hey!  
  
Yugi: Hey! We shouldn't fight! And don't hurt Joey!  
  
Kaiba, Pegasus, and Marik start toward Yugi with tazers. Yugi whips out his.  
  
Yugi: (In a shaky voice) Don't come any closer!  
  
(Yugi shocks Kaiba, and Kaiba tries to shock Yugi back but shocks Yami instead, so everyone except Mokuba starts rolling around on the floor, shocking each other.)  
  
Mokuba: (Sweat drops) Big brother! Be careful! Outside of room  
  
YM: HAHAHA!!! Weee! This is fun! But Mokuba needs a tazer to. (Uses Millennium controller to make tazer appear in Mokubas hand. Mokuba jumps in to help his brother.)  
  
Maggie: Your right. This is fun!  
  
YM: Ok now we need some Zelda characters.  
  
Maggie: How about not only Link, Zelda, and Gannondork (Sorry Gannondorf), but some Moblins and a couple sages? And Mido for another bad guy.  
  
Maggie: Note: These people are from Zelda: Ocarina of Time which we (Sniffle) don't own. (Don't we all wish we owned the copyright to some game or something like that? I know I do.) We also don't own Zelda. (Waaaaah!!!)  
  
YM: But Midos a Kokiri, hes not really a bad guy.  
  
Maggie: Yeah he is! Hes so mean to Link and annoying he has to be!  
  
YM: Ok we will.  
  
Maggie: You better do something. I think they're about to kill each other in that room.  
  
YM: OK here goes.  
  
(Poofs Gannondork(f), Link, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Mido, and a bunch of Moblins into the room.)  
  
Maggie: The room is too small now.  
  
YM: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
(Makes room bigger)  
  
In the room  
  
All Zelda characters: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh characters: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Room quiets Zelda steps forward then faints, Link tries to draw his sword but only finds a tazer.)  
  
Link: Where did my sword go? WHO TOOK MY SWORD? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??  
  
Navi: Well it seems to be what is called a tazer. It is used for shocking others and...  
  
Link: SHUT UP NAVI!! WHEN DID YOU START BECOMING INTELLIGENT? HAVE YOU BEEN READING THE DICTIONARY AGAIN?  
  
(Navi turns a bright red and starts pulling off Links hat)  
  
Link: Navi STOP! I HAVE BAD HAT HEAD!!!  
  
(Navi "ACCIDENTALLY" pulls out a big clump of Links hair, Link stops, looks around then screams and sinks to the floor, sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth in the fetal position.)  
  
Saria: (Walks over, grabs Links tazer, looks at it a moment, trying to figure out how to work it, then shocks Navi. Navi slowly drops to the floor like a fly, unconscious and still twitching.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FINALLY!! YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE WANTED TO DO THAT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA... (Keeps laughing maniacally in the background...)  
  
Zelda: (Wakes up looks around to see Link and Navi sprawled on the floor one crying the other unconscious.) What happened here? I had the strangest dream...I dreamt that I saw Yu-Gi-Oh characters here and that we were all in the same room. (Zelda looks around sees the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, screams, then faint again.)  
  
Saria: (Still laughing, looks from Zelda to Link then at Navi, stops laughing, thinks for a moment, then starts rolling around on the floor laughing.)  
  
Kaiba: (walks over to Saria) Shut up you idiotic girl! (Takes out his tazer and starts chasing Saria around the room while Saria is now screaming and running from her horrible fate.)  
  
(After everything calmed down Link woke Zelda up and told her that everything was going to be ok)  
  
Link: (waking Zelda up) Zelda hey wake up.....are you ok?  
  
Zelda: (finally waking up) Link what happened? Oh I forgot is Saria ok?  
  
Saria: Yeah, I am fine.  
  
Yugi: Well I am done with you people so I am going to go to bed. Good Night!  
  
(All Yu-Gi-Oh characters go to one side of the room and sleep and all Zelda characters sleep as well, all but Link, who is determined to get out of the room, so he starts to hit the wall repeatedly with his head, then finally conks out as well.)  
  
Outside of room  
  
YM: Ok now this is really BORING, now FIGHT stupid pathetic life forms.  
  
Maggie: I hope you know you can hurt their feelings saying that.  
  
YM: Well DIPSTICK, they can't even hear me!!! The walls are soundproof! (Mutters) idiot....  
  
Maggie: Ohhhhhh now you hurt MY feelings (Sits down and starts to cry.)  
  
YM: You Chibi... Well I have something SPECIAL planned! But that will have to wait until the NEXT chapter!!! Mwwoohahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Maggie: (Still crying)  
  
YM: Until next chapter!!! Remember, Review!!! Or else!  
  
A\N: I wrote this chapter with some help from my friend, Jayne, so I don't even own all this fanfic anymore. (Sobs) Oh well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This chapter is written only by me!!! Because my friend is not here to help me, so I actually own all of this chapter! Yay!!! Anyway on with the story...  
  
Maggie: So now we have a room full of sleeping Yu-gi-oh and Zelda characters... now what are you gonna do?  
  
Yami Maggie: Sprinkler system.  
  
Maggie: (Stupidly) What?  
  
Yami Maggie: I'm gonna put in a sprinkler system to MAKE them wake up, and then I'll frame Link....  
  
Maggie: Oookaaay... -_-  
  
Inside the Room  
  
(Several small sprinklers appear on the ceiling. A switch also appears next to sleeping Link, who is sucking his thumb in his sleep. The switch is clearly marked "Sprinkler System" In about 15 different languages, including Hylian. Then the sprinklers turn on, gushing out streams of freezing cold water.)  
  
Everyone except Link and Navi: AAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Link: (Mumbles in his sleep and rolls over)  
  
Navi: (Floats by still unconscious)  
  
Zelda: What happened?  
  
Kaiba: What idiot turned the sprinkler system on?  
  
Outside Room  
  
Yami Maggie: Ahh! He called me an idiot! You shall suffer!!!  
  
(Lightning comes down and fries Kaiba.)  
  
Yami Maggie: That's better....  
  
Inside Room  
  
Kaiba: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Oooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! Are you all right?  
  
Kaiba: @%& #!!!!  
  
Mokuba: (Curiously) I never heard that word!!! What does it mean?  
  
Kaiba: Never mind.....(Curses under his breath)  
  
Yugi: (Innocently) Yami, I've never heard that word either. What does it mean?  
  
Yami, Joey and Tristan: NEVER MIND!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok (Sniffles)  
  
Zelda: Ok now who turned on the sprinkler system?  
  
(Link snores loudly in his sleep. Everyone turns to look at him (except Navi of course,) and they all notice the switch.)  
  
Everyone: LINK!!!  
  
Link: (Jumps up, jolted awake) Huh?  
  
Zelda: Link! How could you?  
  
Link: What?  
  
Zelda: You turned on the sprinkler system!!!  
  
Link: What sprinkler system? (Notices the sprinklers) Ohh THAT sprinkler system... I didn't turn that on!  
  
Kaiba: Then why is YOUR hand on the switch? Link: I don't know!!! I didn't turn it on!  
  
Everyone: Riiight....  
  
Link: Well I didn't! I was asleep!!!  
  
Gannondorf: You pathetic jerk!!! (Pulls out tazer)  
  
Link: AAAAHHHHH!!! NOOO! (Huddles on floor in fetal position, sucking his thumb)  
  
Mokuba: Seto, how come he's allowed to suck his thumb, and I'm not, and he's older than me?  
  
Kaiba: Because hes a big baby!!!  
  
Link: Am not!!!  
  
Zelda: Yes you are!!!  
  
Link: Yes honey.  
  
Zelda: Say 'I'm a baby'...  
  
Link: No...  
  
Zelda: Link...  
  
Link: NO!!!  
  
Zelda: Do you want me to spank you?  
  
Link: NOOOO!!!  
  
Zelda: Than say it!!!  
  
Link: Ok. 'I'm a baby.'  
  
Zelda: Good little boy...  
  
Ruto: Ok now I like water and all, but isn't this water getting kind of deep?  
  
Tristen: Yeah you noticed that too?  
  
Ruto: Yeah. (Accidently slips) Ahh!  
  
Tristen: (Catches her)  
  
Ruto: Oh you saved me! My hero!!!  
  
(Ruto tries to hug Tristan, but he starts to run away but slips, and she chases him as he slides away. Ruto chases him, while everyone else watches in amusement.)  
  
Gannondorf: Wow this is fun.  
  
Malik: Yeah better than the movies.  
  
Gannondorf: Anyone got any popcorn?  
  
Kaiba: I do. (Pulls a giant bag of popcorn out from his metal briefcase. The bag is about twice the size of the briefcase.)  
  
Mokuba: Yay! Popcorn!  
  
Malik: Cool! Lets sit down and watch the show!  
  
(They all sit down and watch Tristen getting chased. All of a sudden Mido eyes Saria. Saria gives him a weird look. Suddenly he throws himself at her feet and says,)  
  
Mido: Saria, I have something to say. I have liked you for about 50 years (Kokiri don't age, remember?) and since Link is dating Zelda, will you PLEASE go out with me?!?  
  
Saria: Eww no! Your mean and bossy and disgusting and bossy and gross and bossy and did I mention BOSSY?!?  
  
Mido: NOOOO!!! Then if you won't go out with me than I'll make you! (Starts to chase Saria)  
  
Saria: Nooo! You'll have to catch me first!! (Runs away)  
  
Zelda: (To Kaiba) Would you mind sharing some of that popcorn with us?  
  
Kaiba: Not really...  
  
(Everyone sits down to watch Mido chase Saria and Ruto chase Tristen. Navi floats by slowly, still unconscious.)  
  
Outside Room  
  
Yami Maggie: (Eating giant bowl of popcorn) This is funny!!!  
  
Maggie: (Eating another giant bowl of popcorn) Yeah it is! Yami Maggie: You forgot the disclaimer!!!  
  
Maggie: No you did!!!  
  
Yami Maggie: *Cough* Evil Kaka of Doom *cough*  
  
Maggie: Ok Ok yeesh. We don't own any big companys. Not Yu-gi-oh or Zelda or Nintendo or anything or we'd be rich and probably wouldn't be writing this... Well we don't so don't sue. (Course the only valuable thing we own is a GameCube and TV and VCR -_- So its not like you'll get much if you did....  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok now that thats over with....SOMEONE REVIEWED! Oh happy day!!! Well thank you and would more people please review? If you do I'll try to read your stories and review them and try to put your name in my fanfic... So please review! I don't even care if It's a flame or an unsigned review... well C U next chapter (hopefully)!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Yami Maggie: Wow! Chapter 4!!!  
  
Maggie: WE GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!!! Much thanks to Jenna aka Kitty and Sapphire of Serenity for reviewing. Well the author (Maggie, my evil, crazy, anime-and-game-obsessed identical twin who has the same name as me,) wanted us to thank all who read, are reading and who reviewed this story. The reviews gave her the inspiration to write. Anyway, on with the fic...  
  
Yami Maggie: I ran out of popcorn... ok now this is boring. I need CHIPS!!! You, chips, now.  
  
Maggie: But...  
  
Yami Maggie: NOW.  
  
Maggie: Ok ok yeesh. HEY, wait a minute, you have the power to make chips appear out of thin air...  
  
Yami Maggie: So? And your point is...?  
  
Maggie: So do it so I don't have to move.  
  
Yami Maggie: No I want you to go.  
  
Maggie: Fine. (Leaves room, casually pressing the button and releasing the Evil Kaka of Doom on her way out.) Have fun!!!  
  
Yami Maggie: Uh Oh.... my millenium item won't work against the Evil Kaka of Doom....-_- How ironic....(Gulps as a gate starts to slowly creak open, then backs into a corner.)  
  
Inside Room  
  
(The popcorn has run out.)  
  
Mokuba: Uhh theres no more popcorn left...  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!? You all ate it already?  
  
Everyone exept Navi: Uh, yeah.  
  
Kaiba: That was my last bag!!!  
  
Marik: You had more?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba ate a whole bag yesterday...  
  
Marik: Oh.  
  
(Everyone notices the room is full of water up to their waists.)  
  
Everyone: Uh oh.  
  
Zelda: I know! Lets use Links head as a battering ram!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah! He turned it on in the first place!  
  
Everyone exept Link and Navi: Yeah!  
  
(Navi slowly floats past, STILL unconscious.)  
  
Link: Saria! How hard did you shock Navi?!?  
  
Saria: (Stops) Dunno. Hard, I hope. (Mido almost catches her but she jumps out of the way.) Hah!  
  
(Mido tries to turn quickly to get her, but instead slips into a wall where he conks hes head and sinks into the water, temporarily stunned.)  
  
Saria: HeheheHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Takes tazer out, walks over to him and shocks him until he goes unconscious.) That'll teach him to mess with a kokiri sage-girl!!!  
  
Everyone: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Kaiba: I don't know about you people, but I know I'M never messing with her!!!  
  
Everyone: (Agrees)  
  
Navi: (Wakes up) AAHHH! Look out! Demon girl!!! (Flies up to ceiling) Hah! Can't get me here!  
  
(Saria jumps up to get Navi, but suddenly gets plowed over by Tristen, who runs away from Ruto, who tramples over Saria, rendering her unconscious.)  
  
Tristen: Whoops sorry!  
  
Ruto: Come back here!!!  
  
Outside of Room  
  
(Yami Maggie is sitting ontop a giant, blinfolded, gagged and tied up Evil Kaka of Doom.)  
  
Yami Maggie: I am sooo the best.  
  
Maggie: (Returning with the chips.) O-O No way. You defeated the EVIL KAKA OF DOOM!?!  
  
Yami Maggie: Yeah no thanks to you.  
  
Maggie: Oookaay... well what happened?  
  
(Yami Maggie tells Maggie what happened)  
  
Maggie: I think you better drain the room...  
  
Yami Maggie: I'll let it crack enough to drain it a little when they crack Links skull against it.  
  
Maggie: Oh...ok.... -_-  
  
Inside Room  
  
Kaiba: Ok lets use Links head for a battering ram now.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
(Everyone uses Links head to ram the wall. Small cracks start to appear, and the water starts to drain out.)  
  
Zelda: Hey! It worked!!!  
  
Everyone else: Yay!  
  
Yugi: (Innocently) Why didn't anyone shut off the sprinkler switch?  
  
Everyone: (Sweatdrop)  
  
(A dazed Link switches off the switch.)  
  
Kaiba: Ok now what're we gonna do?  
  
Everyone: (Starts to think.)  
  
Outside of Room  
  
Yami Maggie: Well the author has to end this chapter now.  
  
Maggie: I've done the disclaimer for 3 chapters, now its YOUR TURN. (Sends Yami Maggie evil glare.)  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok ok. The author and us do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda, GameCube, Nintendo, Koonami, Toonami, Adult Swim, Trigun, Rouroni Kenshin, .Hack//Sign, Digimon, Pokemon, the Broken Sky books, Gundam, Mario, Sonic, Animal Crossing, James Bond, Beyblade, Megaman, Sims, the internet, fanfiction.net, Outlaw Star, Dragonball Z, Cyborg 009, Big O, Cardcaptors,Hamtaro, Kikaider, Medabots, Monster Rancher, Shinzo, Zoids,Metroid Prime, Neopets.com, Super Smash Brothers, Yu Yu Hakusho, Star Wars, (Yami Maggie continues in background,)  
  
Maggie: Wow, ok most of those aren't even in this fic...-_- oh well we own no companies, ok? Please Review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
(Yami Maggie is chasing around a large, black block that says Writers on all sides in white.)  
  
Yami Maggie: Die! DIE! (Sobbing) Why won't you die?!?  
  
Maggie: We are trying to kill the authors writers block.  
  
Yami Maggie: (Pulls out giant goron sword from Zelda) Hah! Now you shall be defeated! (Tries to slice the block with the sword, but it bounces off.) Ahh! I think it's indestructible!!!  
  
Maggie: (Throws a pebble at it. It bounces off.)  
  
Yami Maggie: Hah! Was that supposed to do something? (The block then cracks and disintegrates into a small pile of dust.) Ooohhh...  
  
Maggie: HAH!!! Now we can get on with the fic!!!  
  
A/N: Yay! No more writers block!!! So sorry this took so long to write. Writers block, 9th grade and a case of the laziness made me not write. So blame it on school!!!  
  
Maggie: Thank you Jenna aka Kitty and Sapphire Of Serenity for reviewing!!!  
  
Yami Maggie: Now to see whats going on in the room...  
  
Inside Room  
  
Everyone conscious: (Still thinking about what to do next...)  
  
Link: I know! How about we use my head to ram the wall until it breaks! ..... Wait a minute! What am I saying?!?  
  
Zelda: Yes honey that would work.  
  
Link: Nooo! Don't use my head again! That hurty!!!  
  
Zelda: Oh well. Ready everyone?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!!  
  
(They start ramming Links head against the wall again.)  
  
Link: Owie!  
  
Zelda: Shut up you big baby!!!  
  
They proceed to smack Links head into the side, until he gets knocked unconscious.  
  
Zelda: Uhh, I don't think this is working....  
  
Navi: (Has finally woken up.) Me either.  
  
Saria: AHHHHH!!! The evil fairy has awoken!!!! ATTACK!!! (Shocks Navi AGAIN.)  
  
Navi: (Zzzzzzzzzzt.)  
  
Mido: I have caught you Saria!!!  
  
Saria: NOOOOOO!!! (Uses Sage powers to blast Mido into the wall, where he lays, unconscious.) Yay!  
  
Everyone else: ........  
  
Kaiba: Step awaaay from the crazy person....  
  
Marik: HEY! I'm not crazy!  
  
Kaiba: Well I wasn't talking to you, but now that you mention it...  
  
A moblin walks up to Navi and tries to eat her.  
  
Link: (Wakes up) Hey! Don't eat my fairy! However annoying she is, shes still mine!  
  
Moblin: Ok whatever..  
  
Link walks over and puts Navi in a bottle.  
  
Saria: Wow Link must have one hard head.  
  
Zelda: Yeah but hes still intimidated by me...  
  
Link: Am not!  
  
Zelda: GET OVER HERE NOW LINK!!!  
  
Link: (In a scared voice) Ok Zelda.  
  
Zelda: See? (Link runs over leaving a trail of flames.)  
  
Outside of room  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok now going on an idea given by a reviewer (Jenna aka Kitty) I'm going to fill the room with blue jello!!!  
  
Maggie: Yummy! I want some! (Rings bell) Evil Kaka of Doom! Please bring me some blue jello!  
  
Evil Kaka of Doom: (Nods and goes to get it.)  
  
Yami Maggie: How did you get it to listen to you?!?!  
  
Maggie: Was nice to it! That and "slightly" threatening... (Flashback to Maggie screaming at and threatening the Evil Kaka of Doom.)  
  
Yami Maggie: So that was you screaming? If your supposed to be the nice one, I hate to think of how mean I'm supposed to be!  
  
(A knock is heard on the door)  
  
Yami Maggie: Who is it?  
  
Man 1: We're from the Department of the Mistreatment of Faries and Other Mystical Creatures, otherwise know as the DMFOMC.  
  
Man 2: We have reports of a mistreated fairy by the name of Navi.  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok we'll show you the fairy.  
  
(Poofs Navi infront of the 2 men.)  
  
Navi: (Talks in super speed about random and meaningless topics for a few minutes while the men try to question her.)  
  
Man 1: OK WE GIVE UP!!! MAKE HER GO AWAY!  
  
Maggie: Are we in trouble?  
  
Man 2: NO! Just make her go away!  
  
Yami Maggie: Ok (Poofs her away) Man 1: Ok we must go now. (Mutters) Man I have a headache...  
  
Man 2: Me too.  
  
They then leave.  
  
Maggie: That was weird.  
  
Yami Maggie: I know. Now on with the blue jello! (Uses controller to force Yugi to turn on a switch marked "Blue Jello".)  
  
Inside room  
  
Blue jello starts coming out of the sprinklers as a liquid.  
  
Kaiba: Ok who turned on the sprinklers?  
  
Yugi: I cannot tell a lie! Some weird thing forced me too!  
  
Joey: What did it look like?  
  
Yugi: It was invisible!  
  
Kaiba: Riiiiiigghht....  
  
Yugi: Well it was!!!  
  
Zelda: (Starts to scream) This jello is staining my dress!!!  
  
Saria: But your dress was already blue!!  
  
Zelda: Oh yeah....  
  
Everyone: (Sweatdrops.)  
  
Ganondorf: HAHAHA! The jello is hardening!!!  
  
Zelda: Whats so good about that?  
  
Gannondorf: You and that accursed hero Link will finally die! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Link: (Innocently) Won't you die too?  
  
Gannondorf: A small price to pay to be rid of you!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yum! This stuff is good!!!  
  
Kaiba: (From across the room) No Mokuba! You'll get a sugar high! Do you remember what happened last time you got a sugar high? I spent thousands of dollars on repairs to my mansion!!!  
  
Mokuba: So?  
  
Kaiba: NOOO stop!  
  
Zelda: No, he should eat it all so we don't have to get stuck in it!!!  
  
Pegasus: Did anyone turn the switch off?  
  
Yugi: (Noticing him for the first time) Pegasus! Your still alive?  
  
Yami Yugi: Yugi! The switch!  
  
Yugi: Oh ok. (Turns it off)  
  
Outside of room  
  
Yami Maggie: Dang, someone remembered the switch.  
  
Maggie: Your right, this is funny!!  
  
Yami Maggie: Oh well. Review people, because if I get at least one review, I'll try to update this fic soon!  
  
Maggie: Any kind of review. And please tell us if anything is wrong or misspelled or anything, cause we'd like to know.  
  
Yami Maggie: Until next time!  
  
Maggie: We don't own anything exept my GameCube, the Zelda game, my deck, the 2 men from the DMFOMC, and the little white men who came to drag them away in a little white truck in white jackets to a happy place....  
  
Yami Maggie: C U later! (Or else!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaster: Where the heck are we anyway? Did we get lost or something

Shawn: I told you to take that right at the pancake house. But no...we just had to stop here at this castle and finish these guys off -rolls eyes-

Blaster: Well, we do owe them a favor and I guess its time we settle with what they left

Shawn: So who's going to do the disclaimer? I better not be doing it because I have no clue of what to do to begin with

Blaster: -prepares to unsheathe his sword- You better do it or I will chop a couple body parts off

Shawn: -sweatdrop- ok, ok...We do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters whatsoever as well as the Zelda characters. Although it would be awesome to own the Zelda characters. We also do not own this fanfic as we are finishing it for a friend of ours

Blaster: One that I might add can scream very loud -rapidly hits his ear to get all the yelling notes out of it- Ok, lets settle into our new home

Shawn: Shouldn't we check on the people in the big room? I mean, that's what we were summoned for

-looks over and sees that they are all sleeping for the time being-

Blaster: Silence, mortal. I came to relax, chill and practice my sword techniques -swings sword around and accidentally releases the Evil Kaka of Doom-

Shawn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the heck is that thing -runs from the Evil Kaka of Doom who chases him around the room and grabs his head, slamming him against the ground-

Blaster: -sighs- Must I do everything? -runs toward the Kaka, unsheathes his blade, pulling it out and slashing in an x-formation, knocking out the evil bird. Then puts his blade away-

Shawn: Thanks, I thought I was a goner...-looking at the knocked out bird- What should we do with him

Blaster (a second later): I've already thought of that

-Blaster has the giant bird already on a giant frying pan, cooking it-

Shawn: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! -pulls out a tazer to fire at Blaster-

Blaster: Why not and where did you get that taser? -starts to unsheathe his sword while continuing to fry the bird-

Shawn: What if they DO come back and they find that we killed their bird? -fires the taser at Blaster- And I found this.

Blaster: -dodges the taser fire and sheaths his sword- I am going to eat with, or without you...-starts to sit down and eat the bird with huge talking silverware-

Talking Fork: Use me first to help you cut the bird

Talking Knife: No, I am for cutting. You should use me first

Blaster: -smacks them together telling them to shut up and sticks them into the bird- I am going to eat this bird in one bite

Shawn: You can't eat the Evil Kaka of Doom in one bite...besides, what will I eat?

Blaster: Don't care -pulls out a compression ray gun and fires it at the bird, shrinking it and then stuffs into mouth, swallowing it whole-

Shawn: -dumbfounded and shocked expression-

Blaster: Ha! And I didn't even choke either

Talking Fork: Amazing, he did it without even a glass of water

Talking Knife: Shhhh, or he'll beat us up again

Blaster: I got the perfect place for you guys

-pulls out a dark controller full of complex buttons and gadgets. Blaster pushes one of the buttons zapping them out of the room-

Shawn: Where did you send them?

Blaster: None of your business, now get me a soda.

Shawn: NEVER!

Blaster: Oh really? Would you like to experience where they went -evil grin-

Shawn: -thinking carefully and hard- Hmmmm...Nah...I'd rather live a couple of days more...-runs in a mad dash to get his soda-

Blaster: I think that almost wraps up this chapter of the fanfic for now at least

Shawn: -runs back in a mad dash and smacks him with a baseball bat, grabbing the controller and dropping a diet cola in his lap-

Blaster(after getting smacked): You did not just do that...tell me you did not do what I just thought you did

Shawn(while playing with the controller): What did I do? -grabs his bat and prepares to defend himself-

Blaster(pissed): -points the soda at me, opens it up and fizzes at my face- That's what you did, you shook my soda up!

Shawn(yelling): You told me to go get you a soda and you threatened me -makes twizzlers pop out of nowhere and starts eating them-

Blaster: Where did you get those twizzlers? -grabs some but the box is pulled away from him-

Shawn: I use the controller and I made them appear so technically they are mine -gives him a snarl-

Blaster: Well I'm tired, we'll check on the "losers" tomorrow...-starts to walk away slowly-

Shawn: They are victims, not losers and we will check on them now! -starts to walk his way-

Blaster: -jumps at him and ties him up with rope, stealing the controller and the twizzlers, also steals his wallet-

Blaster: looks like we will have to continue next issue anyway. -goes to open the wallet and finds nothing in it- Hey you had nothing in here

Shawn: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-still tied up-

Blaster: -sweatdrop- He fell asleep...guess might as well close up -goes to close a box up- I will write more if a couple people review and as I said before, I am finishing this for my friend. Blaster is my alter ego and Shawn is just some crazy otaku that I have no relation to. We will continue the "actual" Battle Room next chapter. Sorry for the delay...


End file.
